He doesnt remember me
by Jessymessy101
Summary: How will Nick cope when the one person who knows him better than anyone else suddenly doesn't even remember his name. set during episode fannysmackin' contains slash
1. Chapter 1

"Have you been to see Greg yet?" Sarah asked me as I walked through the door to the break out room, I couldn't bring myself to respond to her. I had gotten the phone call while at a scene and I couldn't believe what I was hearing I was on a case with Sarah at the time and she insisted on going to see him which left me having to finish the scene when all I really wanted was to be by his side.  
"Nick? Have you been to see Greg yet?" she repeated herself pulling me out of my thoughts.  
"No I haven't" I replied simply which by the look on her face wasn't the answer she wanted to hear.  
"What do you mean you haven't, I thought you of all people would have gone by now" she had a clear hint of anger to her voice.  
"Well Sarah no offence but I didn't have much of a choice in the matter, I've been at the scene since 12 I've only just gotten in".  
"And what's that supposed to mean exactly?" she snapped back, I guess I expected this to become an argument I did after all start it.  
"It means Sarah that I should have been the one to leave the scene not you! Greg is my boyfriend and you knew that" I couldn't help myself I had to get it out there, I mean granted Sarah had known about my relationship with Greg she was the first to find out but no one else in the lab had worked it out yet…that and we hadn't actually told them about our relationship.  
"Yes Nick I did know that and believe it or not I was thinking about you when I went in your place I went to see if he was…al…ive" she chocked up at the last word, she had put it bluntly which was something I always admired about her.  
"Well thank you for your concern but it still should have been me that went, now if you would excuse me I have a boyfriend to visit in hospital"

"Nick you're here!" Grissom was surprised to see me as I walked down the corridor towards the room the woman at the desk had pointed me to.  
"Yeah I've come to see Greg how's he doing?" Grissom gave me a worried look, which sent a chill down my spine; it was the look he gave when telling a family their loved one had died.  
"Griss, what's wrong?" I had a hint of panic in my voice which I didn't even notice.  
"Now don't panic Nick, it's just….you may want to prepare yourself, Greg doesn't really look like himself at the moment, there's something else…Greg suffered some severe head injuries during the attack and well the doctor says he may have some memory loss but we wont know till he wakes up"  
I stumbled back at the news it was like someone had thrown a tone of bricks at my chest and was knocking me backwards, I could feel my legs collapsing beneath me, my Greggo memory loss it was all too much to take in. and then it hit me what if he had forgotten me…no surely not he cant have.  
"Here drink this" Grissom handed me a cup of water, I hadn't even noticed him move away I must have been lost in my panicked thoughts for longer than I felt because I had noticed the water cooler right back down the corridor it would have taken grissom a few minutes to get down there and back again.  
"Nick I know Greg is important to you" I looked up at grissom at this, did he know? How long had he known? "I know about you two, Sarah told me she felt under the circumstances I should probably be made aware of the two of you" I could feel the anger rise within me, but it was suddenly replaced by worry as I saw the doctor approaching us. I rushed to my feet and stopped the man in his tracks.  
"Mr Grissom and…" he looked puzzlingly at me. "this is Nick Stokes a CSI on my team" the doctor nodded at me "Mr Grissom, Greg is finally awake and I'm sorry to say our suspicions were confirmed he has no recollection of who he is or how he got here" I could feel my legs going again but something about the look on the doctors face gave me the strength to stay standing.  
"There's something else isn't there?" I asked the doctor who nodded at me and began to speak again  
"Yes, when we asked him if he could remember anyone in his life anyone in particular he seemed to recall being in a relationship" The smile spread across my face I could feel the hope rushing through me…he remembers me thank god "However when we asked him if he could tell us more about this person he said he couldn't remember much only that it was someone he worked with"  
"thank you doctor" Grissom sent the doctor away as I slowly moved towards the window looking into Greg's room, I wasn't really prepared for what I saw. Greg laying upright in the bed that was a good sign at least. He was covered in bandages and his head was wrapped up tightly the bruises formed on his face caused one eye to fuse shut the other was looking down at his hands my heart ached at the site. "oh Greg what have they done to you" as I said this out loud I was suddenly drawn to the beeping of a heart monitor behind me people suddenly rushed past me running into the room and starting CPR on the young man laying in the bed. I watched the proceedings I was drawn to the event so much I didn't notice grissom standing next to me.  
"That's Demetrius James he was found in the alley with Greg he had hit him with his car he was part of the gang that attacked Greg" The rage I felt inside at the thought this poor excuse for a human had been involved in Greg's attack, I watched the event till the very end I watched as the doctors put down the equipment they used to try and save him and moved away from the bed an older woman began to weep she was hugging the man in the bed tightly sobbing profusely into his shoulder.  
"Let's go see Greg shall we" Grissom lead me away from the window and towards the door. He knocked lightly and entered the room leaving me stood in the doorway looking at Greg; his gaze however wasn't focused on me but on Grissom.  
"hello Greg, my name is Gil Grissom I'm a friend" Greg smiled slightly at Grissom I could see the thoughts going through his head as he put the pieces back together in his head.  
"Um I think I might know you…you like bugs!" Greg was so happy at the recognition that was uplifting if he knew who Grissom was he might know me.  
"Yeah that's right, Greg do you know what I do?" Greg looked confused Grissom took this as his answer "It's ok don't worry, I am a CSI I work at the Las Vegas crime lab with you" Greg's smile returned "I think I remember a little but I don't know, its like…there's pictures in my head of people and places I just cant tell what is real and what's not". A tear came to Greg's eye as he tried his hardest to remember. It killed me to see him struggling and knowing there was nothing I could do to help.  
"Hey Greggo" I brought Greg's attention towards me, I didn't even realise I had said anything until he looked at me.  
"Do you know who this is Greg?" Grissom asked him he looked back at Grissom for a second then back at me, I noticed Greg reached down and touch his fingers he ran his finger across his left hand as if that was something that would help him remember me.  
"There's something…" he started he was trying and it was killing me inside knowing he didn't know who I was.  
"Do I work with you?" he asked me I just smiled at him and nodded trying to hide the fact I had tears stinging my eyes.  
"Could you excuse me a second I can't…." I ran out the room and broke down before I had a chance to reach the chairs I just crouched by the wall and cried in to my knees. I hadn't cried this much since my grandfather had died. What was I going to do without Greg he was my world my everything…I spent nearly eight years loving him from afar and I finally get up the courage to tell him how I feel and he has to go and forget it ever happened…stop it Nick it's not his fault its those scum-bags that did it to him, they took him from me I have nothing if I don't have Greg. I looked up at Grissom who was crouched in front of me with a hand on my arm.  
"What am I going to do Gil? He doesn't remember who I am"


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter two hope you enjoy this, I am really enjoying writing this, let me know what you all think xXxJessexXx (entire story told from Nick's POV)**

I've been sat in the hospital for a few hours now, I haven't been able to bring myself to re-enter Greg's room it's just far too painful. I had however managed to get up from the floor and move over to the chairs. my phone began to buzz in my pocket I forgot I even had it with me I looked at the ID and sighed when I saw the name _Sarah sidle _"you don't half pick your moments do you Sarah" I said to myself getting an odd look from a woman sat across from me. I slide my finger across the touch screen and put it to my ear, the rough voice of Sarah instantly appeared before I had a chance to even say hello.  
"Nick are you at the hospital?, is Grissom there?" I sighed I didn't have the patience for this right now.  
"Yes Sarah I'm here but Grissom isn't he left about half an hour ago, said something about meeting someone at the lab"  
"oh well he isn't here yet and I cant get hold of him, if you see him could you tell him Greg's parents are here to see him" I shot up from my chair at that, how she could even think of saying who the visitors where with such calm and ease shocked me but I knew I had to get back to the lab.  
"Sarah don't do anything I'm coming back to the lab" as I hung up I moved towards the front desk  
"hey you don't have a piece of paper and pen do you?" I asked the kind looking woman behind the desk, she gladly handed me what I asked for with a beaming smile.  
"Thanks" as I moved back towards the chair I began to write on the piece of paper. I left the note taped to the door leading into Greg's room.

_**Grissom off to the lab to talk to Greg's parents be back soon**  
**Nicky** _

"Sarah where are they?" I rushed past a group of people standing by the reception probably even knocking a few over, but I don't much care at the present moment.  
"Nick, do you really think its wise you talking to them?" I gave Sarah a questioning look obviously I was going to talk to them who else knows their son better than me."  
"I have to Sarah, I don't trust anyone else to do it" she gave me a nod and let me through the much older couple where sitting in Grissom's office looking around probably interested in the specimens on Grissom's shelves. As I took a deep breath I entered the room.  
"Mr and Mrs Sanders" I grabbed their attention. "My name is Nick Stokes I work with your son Greg…" "We know who you are Nick" I was interrupted by Mrs Sanders and what she said struck me as odd.  
"You do?" I asked puzzled  
"Yes, me and my son have a close relationship he tells me everything" she smiled and stood up taking my hand in hers.  
"What happened to my little boy?" the tears were clear in her eyes now.  
"Mrs Sanders, Greg was attacked by a group early yesterday morning; he suffered some severe head injuries which has caused some memory loss. The doctors aren't sure at this point whether or not its permanent….I'm sorry, I cant begin to imagine what your going through" I was trying to stay strong for myself rather than them I didn't want them to see how hurt I was. Mrs sanders let out a sob and held the tissue from her pocket up to cover her mouth.  
"Can I see him?"  
"of course you can I will take you over to the hospital, but please prepare yourself" she understood and the pair followed me out of the office.

"Doctor says you can have half and hour, he needs his rest after that…sorry I couldn't get longer" she smiled at me and placed a hand on my cheek, her soft touch reminded me so much of Greg and I couldn't hold back the tears that had been threatening to fall since I left the hospital earlier that day."  
"You're a good boy Nick, thank you" she smiled and entered the room, I chose not to go in probably best for them to have some privacy, however I did stand by the window just to make sure everything was ok.  
I watched as Greg's eyes lit up at the site of his parents he clearly recognised them, I watched as his mother wrapped him up in a tight embrace, he looked like he needed that closeness how I wished it was me that could comfort him.  
I watched as his dad placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, I smiled at the site and flinched when someone placed their hand on my own shoulder. I looked round to find Grissom standing behind me.  
"I got your note, Nick you need to talk to him" I looked back at the small family unit in the room how could I talk to him, how could I stand there and tell him he's supposed to be madly in love with me he doesn't even know my name.  
"I cant do that to him, its to complicated anyway its best just to let him heal and if he remembers me then great if not its best he never knows"  
"Why?" Grissom asked simply  
"because of what I put him through, I was too much of a coward to tell anyone about us scared of being rejected and he hated it, he hated not being able to touch me or hold my hand in public I'm not going to remind him of that"  
"but surely its better for him because of the love that you two shared, there's always a second road you can take Nicky. And relationships involve compromise, you were able to tell me and Sarah about the two of you now its time to tell the world" I considered Grissom's words he was right this was a second chance a chance to make Greg happy and bring our relationship out of the shadows, but it was a matter of getting up the courage to do it and I had to get Greg to remember me first.


	3. Chapter 3

Grissom's words had been lingering in my head for over an hour now and Greg's parents had left half an hour ago to unpack at the hotel, Greg's mother was telling me she was going to have to stay in Vegas till he was better. While his parents are away it gives me the chance to talk to him, but I haven't yet got the courage to even enter the room. I heard my phone buzz in my pocket again caller ID was warrick brown.  
"Stokes" I started knowing full well who was on the other end.  
"Hey Nicky just calling to see how Greg was doing?, I heard about the memory loss…" he clearly couldn't finish that sentence.  
"um yeah, he's physically in a lot of pain and mentally who knows…doctors say the memory loss is temporary but that some aspects of his life may never return" I chocked slightly trying to hide it from warrick I didn't want to have to explain myself over the phone I wanted to do that in person and after I had spoken with Greg.  
"Oh god man I'm sorry to hear that, well send Greg my love wont you I have to go I have a case I'm working on. Next time I get a break I will come down to the hospital maybe pay Greg a visit". I smiled at the thought, warrick always gave this tough man show, but when it really mattered he could be a big softy.  
"Thanks warrick I'm sure he will appreciate that". I hung up and looked back through the window and Greg, he had been asleep when I answered the phone, and he was now awake and looking right at me. He smiled and I couldn't help but smile back, there was something there something I could quite put my finger on. My thoughts were again interrupted by the voice of the doctor.  
"Mr Stokes I have some of Greg's personal things here I thought seeing as his parents have gone I would leave them with you to give to them, I finish my shift and I kind of wanted to give them to you myself…anyway its probably best to re-introduce these items to him slowly some things he had on him were quite personal they seem to hold some meaning which may upset him if he cant remember them" I nodded at the doctor I was beginning to understand the seriousness of this and how even little things could upset Greg. I watched as the doctor walked away and then a thought struck me…"Wait doctor, what personal items?" but as I rounded the corner the doctor had gone.

* * *

I couldn't put it off any longer I had to go in, as I reached for the handle my hand began to shake I grabbed the handle and the door swung open to reveal Greg fast asleep on the bed, maybe I should come back later I thought to myself. As I turned to leave regretting the option to enter the room a soft familiar voice pulled me back.  
"Nick? You're leaving?" He remembered? I turned round and my heart nearly broke at the look on Greg's face he was like a small child who was being left alone.  
"No I just…I thought you were asleep" I entered the room with a new found confidence and took up a chair next to the bed.  
"No cant seem to sleep…I keep having these weird dreams" I looked at him puzzled which made him explain the dreams to me "I keep seeing places and people, and I'm there with them and they seem to know me but I have never met them before it's a strange feeling its like when your trying to remember where you left the keys and you think you've found them in your mind but then it gets ripped away by another thought or a new picture its frustrating". I could help him and I couldn't bring myself to say anything so I did what I do best I changed the subject.  
"Um…the doctor gave me some of the things you had with you when you where attacked" as I said this Greg shot his look at the bag in my hand with a shocked look on his face. "What's wrong? Did you remember something?" I asked getting my hopes us  
"I don't know…something about that bag something triggered….never mind" I placed a hand on his arm and he didn't even flinch I thought he might, this was a reassurance to me anyway.  
"No go on Greg you can remember...the attack?" he looked at me and then down at the hand placed on his arm.  
"I can see it, I remember the attack so clearly I can see myself pulling into the alley and the gang and then it's a little hazy and then I remember hitting that man…everything went quiet I thought they had gone but then the glass and before I knew it I was on the floor…" He didn't even shed a tear but I could see the pain in his eyes.  
"So you remember what you were doing there?" I asked trying to get it away from the actual event running through his head.  
"No I can see what happened in my head but I can't remember why I'm there or who I even am" Greg had a tear in his eye now it was all I had not to wipe it away.  
"So do you want to have a look at any of this stuff, it may trigger something…doc said there was some personal items in here they might trigger something" I opened the bag but before I could do anything Greg's hand had grabbed the top of the bag preventing me from looking inside.  
"I can't not right now maybe you could do it for me?" Greg looked at me he had that same look on his face from before when I tried to leave.  
"You trust me?" I asked him a little surprised "there's some personal stuff in here" I added.  
"You're the first person I have met today that I feel comfortable with…the only person who hasn't tried to get me to rest…you've listened and I don't know maybe some things have started to come back to me…but there is something about you and that bag that is definitely familiar to me….it makes me feel….safe" I smiled at the thought, it was hope something to hold onto.  
"Well…um thank you I guess, I'll go and um…look through these out there…I" I couldn't finish the sentence in complete honesty I don't even know what I wanted to finish that sentence with. with that I was out the room I couldn't stay in there any longer it was too painful.


	4. Chapter 4

Well that's wasn't half as bad as I though it was going to be, and it seemed to go quite well. At least I now know that Greg trusts me which is a good sign I hope. I had been sitting outside the room for good half hour thinking about what had just happened in there, Greg said he trusted me trusted me enough to go through his things…could I look through his stuff? Ordinarily it wouldn't bother me we share everything but this isn't an ordinary situation Greg doesn't know who I am. I had to look I mean what was going to be so important in this bag; some clothes his wallet, phone maybe nothing I haven't come across before. I couldn't help myself though ever since the doctor told me about the personal items I had to find out what he was referring too maybe it could help Greg re-gain his memory. Ok I'm going to do it I have to it's my only hope to getting Greg back.

* * *

I expected to find the clothes he was found in, his dark green shirt I bought him this last year for his birthday. I held it up to my face and breathed in Greg's sent how long was it going to be till I could hold him again. I put the shirt to one side before I choked up again, feeling around in the bag my hand fell upon something small and I lifted it out I realised it was a small box covered in white card. I put the bag down so I could take a close look at the object I pulled back one corner... "Hey Nicky here you are been looking for you" the voice of Catherine pulled my attention away "what you got there?" she asked pointing at the box in my hand.  
"I'm not sure I found it with Greg's things I was just about to open it" she smiled at me and held out her hand, I instinctively placed the box in her hand I watched as she pulled back the card revealing an even smaller dark green box with gold lines running round the edges. "Nice little box wonder what he was doing with this" Catherine opened the box and her once smiling face turned to one of confusion.  
"What's wrong, what is it?" I asked getting up and moving over to stand next to her.  
"It's an engagement ring?" she said the confusion in her voice now. I didn't believe her I had to look for myself I took the box out of her hand and looked down at the shining ring sitting perfectly in the box I pulled the ring from its cushion hold and looking the ring over. It was a gold ring with two silver lines running round the top and the bottom, there was an inscription on the outside of the ring _forever yours G _my eyes stung as the tears began to fall "Oh Greggo why you" I said out loud forgetting that Catherine was still stood there. "Nick? You ok…who do you suppose it was for?" She asked the confusion still growing in her voice "Me" I simply said not even bothering to look at the expression on Catherine's face.

* * *

"Wait what do you mean it's for you?" Catherine asked I couldn't even take my eyes away from the ring in my hand it was still sinking in, Greg was going to ask me to marry him  
"hello earth to Nick can you please tell me what's going on?" Catherine was beginning to get edgy and it was what caused me to finally answer her.  
"Greg was going to propose to me, he'd rung me before the attack and said he wanted to meet up with me later that evening after shift, I just thought he wanted to spend some time with me I didn't even suspect….oh god"  
"What?" Catherine pressed she was clearly enjoying the 'gossip` she was only now learning about.  
"He doesn't remember who I am….we may never…" I choked up this time at the thought that this could never happen for Greg and me….not now he didn't know who I was. Catherine's expression held nothing but sympathy for the situation before I knew what was happening she had wrapped her arms around me holding me close.  
"I'm sorry Nicky…I didn't know" the words were reassuring it might have been the closeness I couldn't tell but I knew I needed this.  
"I need to talk to Greg" as I broke away and headed to the door I froze, how could I ask him about this he doesn't even know me he wont remember even buying this there was no point its over.


	5. Chapter 5

**Back again for another chapter this chapter is going to be from Greg's point of view so please read and let me know what you think xXxJessexXx**

* * *

Been stuck in this hospital for nearly a week now, granted I was still healing from the attack but the doctor isn't even letting me leave the room just yet. The only up side to being in hospital is that its giving me time to think about things, and due to the memory loss I have been struggling to figure out which images in my head are real or not. I've managed to remember Grissom that was easy enough I knew him the minute I saw him same with my parents. I was visited by Sarah the other day and she clicked in my head I had to ask her though which made me feel kind of stupid but I was able to piece things together around her. Things are slowly coming back to me I mean I now remember what it is I do, I'm a CSI at the Las Vegas crime lab, my boss is Gil Grissom my co-workers are Sarah, Warrick and Catherine…but there is something that keeps nagging at me something I cant seem to get my mind to focus on, I know its important I just cant focus on it…its becoming increasingly frustrating I hate not being able to remember.  
The other highlight to my hospital stay is that I get a lot of visitors, obviously there's my parents my mother has hardly left my side since she arrived and then I get visited by the guys from the Lab, but the one thing I really look forward to in my day is my daily visit from Nick…granted he doesn't ever come in last time he did come in I think I must have upset him because he left in such a hurry I don't have a clue what I did wrong but it must have really hurt him. Something to do with that bag he had with him after that day he hasn't been in to see me but he does stand by the window every day for an hour or so just watching me, he thinks I don't see him because to him I'm fast asleep but I noticed him the other day when he was talking to someone before he turned back around I had managed to 'fall asleep' or so he thought. There was something about this Nick guy that seemed familiar but I couldn't pin point him and I didn't dare ask anyone in case I made a fool of myself like I did with Sarah. But out of all the people I had met during the past week he seemed to be the only person that I felt like I knew, unlike Grissom or my parents they seemed to obvious to forget I mean my parents and my boss these are people that you expect to have in your life so I have to trust that they are who they say they are…but Nick there was something odd about him something in my mind was preventing me from remembering. He said something the other day about that bag, he said there were some personal items in there that may upset me if I remember too quickly so he said he would look through it for me and tell me afterwards but he never came back. If only I could get my hands on that bag I could work out what was so personal…and maybe it would trigger a memory that would help me work out who this Nick guy really was.

* * *

"Knock, knock hey Greg how you feeling today?" Catherine emerged at the door holding a bag of something in her hand; I smiled at her as she took the chair next to the bed.  
"Yeah feeling a lot better today the pain seems to be going away a bit today"  
"Good glad to see your improving" there was a look in her face that seemed familiar to me, it was the look she gave to the victims at crime scenes that was something that triggered my memory of her in the first place that same sympathetic look.  
"Catherine what's wrong? You have that look on your face" She turned away from me obviously trying to change the subject  
"Nothing its fine really…" She paused and looked as if she was about to say something else "it's just…Greg can I ask you something?" I was confused in where this conversation could be going.  
"Yeah ask me anything"  
"Well I know you've already told me what you can remember from before the attack…what you haven't mentioned however is Nicky"  
"No I suppose I haven't…Catherine what are you getting at?"  
"I mean…do you even remember him Greg?" It was such a direct question that I didn't quite know how to answer  
"Its not that I don't remember him Catherine it's just….I have this feeling that I know him from somewhere but I can't quite…" She interrupted me before I had a chance to finish.  
"Well you need to try Greg because it's tearing him apart you not knowing who he is" She was beginning to get very confrontational now which I wasn't expecting.  
"I…I didn't know it effected him that much…but I promise you Catherine I'm trying everything I can to remember" she grabbed something from her pocket that drew my attention.  
"Maybe if you look at this it might trigger something…" she handed me a small green ring box.  
"What is this? Where did you get it?" she just stared at me for a while before she said anything.  
"I got it from your bag of things Nick had it…don't tell him I gave you this he'll kill me" she got up from the chair and headed to the door. "Please just try for Nicky" I nodded I was going to try he clearly meant a lot to Catherine I needed to do this for my own sake as well as Nick's.

**Just a quick thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story so far it really helps it makes me want to write more knowing that you all enjoy it. So a thank you to; Marymel, 9Laura8, MamaBirdCat and Cirinde Palantir; thank you all for the comments so far I'm really glad your enjoying this xXxJessexXx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Back to Nick's point of view (sorry for all the swapping, I'm trying out a new writing style I haven't yet done pov stories so giving it a try finding it harder than I thought lol) anyway please enjoy xXxJessexXx p.s. also have a lot of time on my hands at the moment due to it being the Easter holidays so trying to catch up with my writing xx**

* * *

I haven't been back in to see Greg at least not since I found the ring, its only really just sunk in, I was going to be asked by Greg to spend the rest of my life with him…its all too confusing I mean do I even want to marry Greg…who am I kidding of course I would he's Greg, the most perfect guy anyone could ever meet and I am lucky enough for him to be in love with me I am the luckiest guy in the world and I treated him like…like he wasn't worth showing off to the world I kept out relationship a secret and for what my own stupid pride. And now he may never know how much I love him, how much he means to me and how much I need him next to me when I wake up in the morning. Trying to hold back the tears was the hardest part, especially when thoughts like that creep into my mind, to take my mind of it every day now while Greg is sleeping I sit and watch him. If he knew I did this it would push him away to him I would just be some guy he just met watching him sleep, but for me it feels like the closest I've been to Greg since the attack…it's the closest I will probably ever get to him now. I sat and watched him glance around the room, his eyes stop on me so I pretend to be talking to someone next to me thankfully I don't look completely mental because Catherine has just walked past.  
"Hey cath you off to see Greg?"  
"Oh, hey. Yeah you want to come in with me?"  
"Nah I'm ok, its probably best he only sees people he knows for now" Catherine gave me the sympathetic look she gives to each of the victims in her cases, I knew that look well. I watched as she moved into Greg's room and his eyes moved away from me towards the open door.  
I watched them talk and I watched Greg smile a smile not made for me anymore…I watched as Catherine started to look concerned and my anxiety grew when I watched her hand Greg the one thing that would hurt him the most… "THE RING!" I shouted not really taking any notice to the people in the corridor now looking at me I run round to the door as Catherine exits nearly bumping straight into her.  
"Catherine what the hell?!" I nearly screamed at her she didn't look as surprised as I thought she would, I mean why would she, she knew I was watching them through the window she knew I would see her hand Greg the ring.  
"I'm sorry Nick I had to do it or else you never would"  
"But that was for me to decide not you, and now look what you've done…he may never trust me again cath!" I was angry to put it lightly I knew the consequences of what she had just done,  
"How do you know that he wont, what if that's the trigger that helps him remember you…if anything you should be thanking me right now!" She yelled back and this made me take a step back I nearly broke down right there…although its not like I haven't broken down in this hospital enough to have the doctors thinking I need psychological help.  
"Nick I know your scared, and I know you think its all over because he doesn't remember but…if you love him as much as you say you do then you wont give up on him…not now not when he needs you more then ever" Catherine was now stood beside me with an arm on my shoulder. "Now I want you to get in there and tell him exactly how you feel and reassure him you aren't going anywhere…he may not remember you now, but if you have hope he will"


	7. Chapter 7

**Short and sweet, sorry I haven't updated for such a long time just been swamped with coursework and then had to do some filming then I had some family stuff to sort out but I am back now and will try and get this finished soon promise xXxJessexXx**

* * *

The ring Catherine had given me yesterday was the only thing I could think about, the inscription on the inside and the fact it was quite clearly an engagement ring…but for who?. That was the one question I couldn't stop running around my head, had I been seeing someone before the attack and if I was who? And how must they be feeling right now knowing I don't have a clue that they even exist. I clearly loved them otherwise I wouldn't be giving them an engagement ring, or could they have already been in to see me and I have no idea if that's the case it must be someone who has been to see me in the last week.  
Well there's Grissom but I get the feeling Sarah and he are an item so it cant be them so that just leaves Catherine…and I get the feeling it might not be her because… "I'm gay" I spoke softly not realising that Sarah had come into the room while I was lost in thought.  
"I know Greg" She smiled at me with a warm smile and then something crossed her eyes and she shot out the room shouting for Nick….NICK! it must be him it cant be anyone else…its all very well and good knowing now who I was in a relationship with, but do I still feel the same way? I need to get out of here I need to get my head in the right place…I need to talk to Nick.

* * *

"Nick! Thank god I found you…he's remembered" Sarah approached me in such a hurry I suddenly jumped to the conclusion that something terribly must have happened… "Greg, is he ok?" I shouted back it was the only thing on my mind.  
"Yes he's fine physically…but Nick I walked in just now to help him pack his stuff up and he said it…he said he was gay…Nick he's remembering you need to go see him now while he is still able to remember you" I ran past Sarah heading straight to Greg's room I needed to speak to him what had been stopping me talking to him so far was suddenly lifted by Sarah's words I was determined to get him back now.

* * *

"Greg? Hey, I was just wondering if you needed any help packing your things together?" I peered into the room and saw that Greg had changed out of his hospital robe and was now wearing a dark green sweater that I recall buying him a few weeks ago after I saw it in the shop and thought he would look good in it, as least I was right in that judgement. He was also wearing a pair of loose fitting jeans so as not to aggravate the bruises and scars on his legs from the attack.  
"Oh Nick I um…I wanted to talk to you actually" he was so cute when he babbled it was a nervous thing he had and was one of the things that made him unbelievably adorable.  
"Never mind about that we have time to talk, lets just get you home first" I smiled and moved to help him pack his stuff.  
"I don't want to go home….just yet" I looked at him curiously  
"Where do you want to go?" I asked fearing the reply I may get  
"anywhere but here" an idea came to me at that moment, something that would help him remember what we used to have and it didn't involve going home.


	8. Chapter 8 Ending

**The part in italics is Greg's flashback in case that isn't clear, this I am afraid to say it the final chapter but I hope you have all really enjoyed reading this and I would just like to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story it has really helped me want to finish this for you guys xXxJessexXx**

* * *

"Ok as soon as you sign these form Mr Sanders you are free to go" the doctor smiled at me and left me with the forms Nick had gone to his apartment for something not sure what he was up to, I had said to him earlier that I didn't want to go straight home so he said he would take me out somewhere but what he had planned was still unknown to me. Making me slightly nervous if I am going to be honest, although I am more nervous about talking to him about…well asking him if we are an item. I am nervous because I am still unsure as to whether or not he really is the person I have been seeing what if we are just good friends and I end up making a complete fool of myself.  
All I really know at this point in time is that I trust this man and out of everyone I have met he is the one person that I know I can trust and feel like I know who they are…I just haven't been able to remember who he is or how I know him… and now it seems like he is the only person out of a handful that could possibly be the love of my life, wow that sounds nice "love of my life" yeah sounds good out loud too. I smiled at the thought that crossed my mind, maybe Nick was the love of my life I mean he's cute that's something I know for sure, and he seems to really care about me. He's been super protective of me since the attack he was one of the first people to come visit me in hospital…all these points are giving me some hope that he is the one but I still don't know him why cant I remember! Before I realised what was happening I threw my bad across the room with such a force that it knocked the bed side table back and the vase that was sitting on top came crashing down.  
"What on earth was that…sir are you ok?" a nurse came running in at the noise.  
"yes I'm sorry I dropped the bag, guess I'm still not quite strong enough to start heavy lifting" she laughed slightly at my comment  
"ok well as long as your ok sir, I will send someone down to clean that up for you" she smiled once more before leaving, I looked back down at the mess of glass and flowers laying at my feet this lack of memory was starting to get to me.

* * *

"So where are we going Nick? You never actually said" I was sitting in the passenger seat of Nick's car watching the sun slowly set over the strip.  
"That I am afraid G is a surprise" He looked over at me probably to see my reaction to what he just said, I smiled at him and laughed slightly, spending time with Nick was helping me put together pieces of his personality that had been stuck in my mind trying to claw their way out, it started with little things like the way he had this half a smile thing going when I watched him talking to Catherine or Sarah, to a full beam of a smile whenever I was around him this was reassuring on my part.  
I kept looking over at Nick while he drove to see if there was anything about the way he squinted slightly as what remained of the bright Nevada sun shone threw the window into his face. He is a very beautiful man if we are an item then I know I am a lucky guy to have someone like him…but I have to find out if he's actually mine first before I start fantasizing about out future together.  
"Ok here we are" Nick proclaimed and I managed to pull my gaze away from him for a moment to survey my surroundings. I looked out the windscreen and found myself starring into the vast cavern leading up to the "Hoover dam" I shouted. Nick was already out the car and was leaning against the barrier looking out at the view. I jumped out the car and moved over to join him.  
"This is my favourite place in the world" Nick said without looking at me "when I first came to Vegas someone told me to come visit this place, I drove for miles out of Vegas trying to find it until I came across this place, the view point or as I like to call it now my own private heaven. This spot was the one place I knew I could run to if ever I felt like I needed to get out of the city just get away from society for a while. From up here you can watch all the people driving along without a care in the world" I listened to Nick describing the place he loved most in the world his voice has captured me "I came here the first day I met you, I couldn't understand the way I was feeling I was so confused…until I came up here everything was clear once I reached this spot…it sounds silly really I mean its just a viewpoint for tourists nothing special"  
"It's special to you Nick".  
"Yeah I guess, it let me down though, this place"  
"What do you mean Nick?"  
"well…ok when I heard you had lost your memory, you had no memory of who I was I ran, I jumped in my car and I drove I didn't plan on coming here but somehow I ended up in this spot as I have always done…and the usual clarity that I would get from being here never came. I didn't know what to do where I should go next what I should say to you everything was so messed up…it still is" I watched as Nick turned to face me for the first time since we got out of the car.  
"You don't remember me do you?" it was the question he had been wanting to ask me since the first visit in the hospital over a week ago, the concern in his eyes were evident and the bluntness in his voice made me answer without thinking.  
"No I don't" the look on his face turned into complete heartbreak, I had broken him in two with just one word. "Nick? I may not know who you are but what I do know is that you are the only thing in my life that makes sense right now, I don't know who I am where I'm from or what the hell I am going to do next…" he wasn't listening he was hearing me that was clear enough but he wasn't listening all he could hear from me was heartbreak that was clear to me by the look in his eyes and the solitary tear that escaped.  
"I'm scared Nick! I need you!" I shouted this time grabbing his attention, something inside me snapped I didn't mean to shout but I needed him to know what was happening to me.  
"I'm so scared...scared of loosing the one thing that makes any real sense…You!" he moved towards me I didn't know what he was going to do next. Nick reached into his pocket and pulled out a photo he handed it to me without saying a word. The photo was of him and me standing in this very same place where we stand now. "Do you remember what I told you that day?" Nick asked, something in my mind clicked at that moment as if someone had turned on a tap in my mind and the memories were falling freely as if they had never been away.

_Nick's laughter echoed against the rock, I was leaning over the protective barrier looking down into the deep cavern I could feel Nick's arms wrapped around my waist holding me back making sure I don't fall. "Don't fall Greggo, cause I'm not climbing down to get you" he laughed he had a sick sense of humour sometimes.  
"Don't worry I wont fall…Nick would you catch me if I fell forward?" I stood back up and spun around still wrapped in Nick's embrace.  
"Always" he simply replied, the kiss that followed was the most passionate kiss I had ever received, It was the moment I knew I was going to be with him for the rest of my life the moment I fell in love with Nicholas Stokes.  
"I will always protect you Greg, I love you" _

The memory of Nick's words echoed in my mind as I looked from the picture back to Nick he was waiting for an answer to his question.  
"I remember Nick! I remember" I was now the one crying and something about Nick changed suddenly he was no longer the face I once knew he was the man I had fallen in love with three years before on this very spot.  
"I love you Nick, I always have it just took me some time to realise it" Nick came towards me and kissed me and suddenly everything became clear all the lost memories came flooding back…someone had opened the dam letting the water fall freely.  
"I love you so much Greggo" Nick was crying I ran my hand over his cheek letting the tears fall between my fingers.  
"Oh yeah I almost forgot…" I stopped realising what I had just said; Nick just looked at me and smiled. "Bad choice of words?" Nick just nodded in reply to my question.  
"Anyway, I still have this" I pulled out the small green box from my pocket and opened it to reveal the engraved ring that Catherine had given to me earlier that week.  
"I figured I don't really have much use for it myself so maybe I dunno if you wanted to maybe wear it for me?" Nick laughed at my remarks; I had forgotten how sweet sounding that laugh was.  
"Yes Greg of course I will" His smiled was the most amazing sight; he grabbed the ring out of the box and slid it onto his finger. "I will wear it proudly…and I have something for you actually" I watched as Nick pulled out a similar box to my own and opened it to reveal a similar ring to the one I had just given Nick, the only difference was the inscription on the inside _'A love never to be forgotten'_ I had to laugh.  
"I know what you mean" I simply said taking the ring and placing it onto my finger running my other hand over the top of it admiring its beauty.  
"This feels good, feels right" Nick said and kissed me one final time on the top of the world, out declaration being lit up by the light of the Hoover dam glowing in the distance.

**xXx THE END xXx**


End file.
